Eddy/Gallery
eddy jawbreaker.png|Eddy enjoying a jawbreaker. Eddy 2.png|Eddy being happy. Edd eddy 174x52.png|Eddy smiling. Vlcsnap-2017-03-05-21h01m36s575.png|Kamikaze Ed-boy. Vlcsnap-2014-02-22-13h44m43s27.png|Eddy as Zombie Elvis on Halloween. Vlcsnap-2015-12-11-20h45m23s909.png|He's rich. Vlcsnap-2017-02-17-14h08m31s361.png|Ticklish Eddy. Vlcsnap-2017-03-05-20h53m23s949.png|Eddy dressed in his Rocket Man costume. Vlcsnap-2014-04-10-10h48m11s41.png|Vote for Eddy! Vlcsnap-2013-10-29-17h19m45s189.png|"It is I, the great Eddy-Dini!" Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h46m40s84.png|I'm the man! Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h43m54s187.png|This is my disco ball! You can't have it! Vlcsnap-2016-03-21-20h07m09s631.png|Professor Scam. Vlcsnap-2017-02-26-10h41m49s563.png|"If you can't beat 'em, show off!" Vlcsnap-2014-04-04-15h31m58s239.png|Eddy's messed up school photo, courtesy of Kevin. Vlcsnap-2013-11-11-10h06m15s164.png|"Hey Eddy, check out the idiot!" Vlcsnap-2017-06-30-14h30m26s564.png|A very creative set of earplugs. Vlcsnap-2013-08-11-09h47m06s58.png|"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HEAD!?" Vlcsnap-2016-03-07-20h10m20s261.png|"No more bad luck!" Vlcsnap-2017-06-08-11h25m47s805.png|Bobby Blabby. Eddy_sad.jpg|Poor Eddy is sad on Christmas. Vlcsnap-2016-01-12-17h54m00s811.png|"You're a big, fat chicken!" Eddy telephone.jpg|"What part of "up" don't you understand?" Eddy_tan.jpg|"Careful Eddy, you might burn." Vlcsnap-2016-03-29-20h40m42s794.png|A simple camera angle keeps this show from a TV-MA rating. Eddy_hall.jpg|The silhouettes of Eddy's Parents on the wall. King Triton.png|King Triton, AKA Eddy in another cheesy costume. Vlcsnap-2014-01-07-10h37m40s231.png|Eddy as a devil. Eddy_talk.jpg|"If we knew everything, we would be so famous..." Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-17h50m30s46.png|Eddy lounging in The Retro Van. 'AHHHH!!! SPLINTERS!!!'.jpg|"Aah! SPLINTERS!" Vlcsnap-2013-10-17-20h56m48s71.png|Eddy the Flathead. 2842331.jpg|Eddy as Kevin. Vlcsnap-2017-02-26-10h17m54s544.png|"Grandad, you ran another stop sign..." Young Eddy.png|Little Eddy. Tumblr mbywkvOnYu1ro0q39.png|Eddy finds a "jawbreaker". Vlcsnap-2017-05-14-09h39m46s653.png|Eddy's head is worth 1½ cents. Vlcsnap-2017-03-19-15h55m57s115.png|"Ed, Eddy's got that insidious look again!" telethoneddy.jpg|"Ed Telethon!" Eddy rage.jpg|"GRR!" Vlcsnap-2015-12-03-10h09m58s136.png|"Attack the wig!" Vlcsnap-2017-11-14-22h05m11s666.png|"I hate doilies!" Vlcsnap-2015-10-05-23h04m27s200.png|"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Vlcsnap-2015-12-03-10h04m16s491.png|"Is that a zit, Eddy?" Vlcsnap-2015-12-03-10h02m12s320.png|Eddy after Ed tries to rub out his zit. Bobby Pin.png|"Oh, look, a bobby pin! So scary!" Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-16h03m03s657.png|"I wanna grow up and be just like Jimmy!" Rethrztmt.PNG|Eddy is scared. Vlcsnap-2017-04-16-20h09m04s101.png|Eddy as "Carl". Vlcsnap-2017-03-09-08h49m12s268.png|"I'm red hot, baby!" Vlcsnap-2013-08-17-13h18m26s152.png|Self-explanatory. Expired Tofu.png|"I'm think I'm reliving that expired tofu, Plank!" Picture48.png|Eddy with a tongue turban. Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-20h24m39s50.png|Literally nuts. Argh.png|Sleep tight, kids. 250px-Eddy.png|"King Eddy" in Peach Creek next to Edd. 71px-FF_Fusion_Eddy.png|Fusion Eddy. Fusioneddy1.jpg|Closer view. Tech_Drone.png|Fusion Eddy's Guards. Nano03.png|Eddy Nano. Pic-3.PNG|Eddy with a football on his face. Vlcsnap-2017-10-06-16h08m18s004.png|You won't like it when Eddy is mad. Eddy Gross.png|Yuck! Nice Eddy Photo.png|Nice shot there, Eddy! Eddy's Face Hitted By a Basketball.png|Ouch! Eddy is disappointed.jpg|A disappointed Eddy. JustALittleBitBack.jpg|Eddy in The Mis-Edventures game. Eddy's head is over heated..PNG|Someone close that lid. As.jpg|Help! Someone stole the stripe on my shirt! Eddy with Water Gun.png|Eddy trying to get Plank to confess by getting him wet. tumblr_mbys0dCQwC1ro0q39.png|"...and no chin." Vlcsnap-2016-04-05-16h45m32s430.png|Edd's map overlay showing on Eddy. Vlcsnap-2017-02-17-14h26m05s951.png|Baby Eddy. Bow and Arrow Eddy.png|Eddy the Human Arrow. Vlcsnap-2017-09-19-09h40m06s497.png|Eddy the piggy bank. Not Knitting 2.png|"NOT KNITTING!!!" Vlcsnap-2013-10-24-07h15m57s91.png|Awkward... Vlcsnap-2017-03-07-13h02m32s918.png|"A QUARTER!" Vlcsnap-2017-03-08-23h32m08s473.png|"Intriguing!" Eddy show a joy.png|Eddy about to get overjoyed EddyElephant.JPG|Eddy's the world's shortest elephant! IMG_E2144.JPG|Eddy as he appears in Cartoon Network: Match Land. Production Images Eddy model.jpg|Concept art of Eddy. 03ef42f0.gif|Concept art of Eddy's faces. Size Relations to the Eds.jpg|Size relations to the Eds. Eddy_Wrapped_In_Wheel.jpg|Eddy is wrapped up in a wheel! Car_Window_-_Eddy.jpg|Eddy's shaped like a car window. Eddy_Dazed_With_Wobbling_Eyes.jpg|Eddy dazed with wobbling eyes. Eddy_Topless_-_Dry.jpg|Eddy tying his shirt onto his head. Ed_Bites_Eddy_-_Screaming.jpg|"Crocodile attack!" "Ed?" Eddy_Coated_in_Slobber.jpg|Eddy's coated in Ed's slobber. Eddy's_Eyes_With_Tears.jpg|Eddy's tearing up. Tear_Eyed_Eddy.jpg|"Are those salt deposits from your lamentation?" Eddy on Ground Rimlit.jpg|"Eddy's the man with the plan." Eddy Lying On Rock Rimlit.jpg|"This bed's killing me!" Back Pack - Eddy.jpg|Eddy carrying his dollar backpack for school. Book in Mouth.jpg|"Oh Ed! It's me, May Kanker! Won't you be my valentine?" Gym - Eddy.jpg|Eddy's gym attire. Hand Burn.jpg|"ROPE BURN!!!" Panda-Eddy.jpg|Panda Eddy. Teeth Pop - Eddy.jpg|Eddy's teeth pop out! Rolf's Hair-Eddy.jpg|Eddy with Rolf's hair. Old-Eddy Front and Back.jpg|Old Eddy. Pushed Pig Skin.jpg|Old Eddy lying on Old Wilfred. Upset-Old Eddy.jpg|Old Eddy is upset. Wham - Old Eddy.jpg|"I'm not old!" Safari Eddy.jpg|Eddy in his safari outfit. Fairy Eddy.jpg|Fairy Eddy. Hand Print-Eddy.jpg|Eddy gets slapped. Nurse Eddy.jpg|Nurse Eddy. Annoyed Eddy.jpg|Eddy gets hit by The Kankers' Ship In-A-Bottle. Devious Eddy.jpg|Eddy as Professor Scam. Belly Rumble - Eddy.jpg|Professor Scam after he accidentally swallows an Oak Tree bomb. Arab-Eddy.jpg|Eddy in Arabic clothing. Tour Guide Eddy.jpg|Eddy as the tour guide in Eddy's Deluxe Tour Lines. Space Costume Eddy.jpg|Space Cadet Eddy. Eddy Tied and Tired.jpg|Tired Eddy being tied to a shovel. Caveman-Eddy.jpg|Eddy the caveman. Money-Eddy RL.jpg|"Pay for Ed-day! There's big cash in showbiz, Double D! Unless you're on cable. Ha!" Bat - Eddy.jpg|I am going to use this bat to hit a dork! Chicken Outfit - Eddy.jpg|"But I love chickens, Eddy!" Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Characters Category:The Eds